Pixie Dust
by Little Isis
Summary: Five years after rescuing Henry from Neverland, things in Storybrooke have changed. Henry is a brooding teenager and when he goes missing once again, Regina and Emma will have to rely on each other to find him in more ways than they've ever had to. Swanqueen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I have no intent to profit from this story and am merely borrowing from the **_**Once Upon a Time **_**Fandom. **

**Summary****: Five years after rescuing Henry from Neverland, things in Storybrooke have changed. Henry is a brooding teenager and when he goes missing once again, Regina and Emma will have to rely on each other to find him in more ways than they've ever had to. **

**A/N****: So, I'm pretty new to this fandom and this is my first SQ story so try to go easy on me. If I get a decent response I'll continue it, and forgive me if there are similar themes from other SQ fanfictions—there are a lot of them and I haven't got enough time to read them all. I hope you all like this. *****shuffles off*******

One year after the fact, and Emma still missed her old bug. The old gal had finally given up after Henry had driven her into a stop sign during a driving lesson. She still had a bug, but it was newer and didn't sputter, chug and groan loudly enough to alert and annoy Regina to her presence as she zoomed recklessly into her driveway.

"Where are you, anyway?" Emma muttered as she knocked on the older woman's door and received no answer. She decided to see if she was out back in her garden or with the horses and looped around the huge house until she heard children giggling.

Henry had decided to live with Emma after they'd returned from Neverland. He was twelve at the time and legally old enough to decide on his own anyway, so the former Evil Queen had agreed with surprisingly little backlash. He still saw her several times a week and sometimes stayed with her on the weekends, particularly when Emma and Neal were fighting. But since she was no longer Mayor, Regina still found other ways to occupy her time and there was now a small pasture and barn in her expanded backyard with three meticulously cared for horses.

Emma soon discovered the source of the giggling. Several small children had gathered around Regina's favorite stallion and were decorating the huge white horse with glitter on her hooves, a clown wig on top of her mane and balloon face paints on her muzzle. The horse merely grazed good-naturedly as they decorated him. He was a sharp contrast to his owner—even-tempered and patient.

The sheriff grinned and leaned on the fence to watch. Several years ago no one would have dared cross Regina, much less prank her, but these kids in particular were too young to remember her at her most fearsome.

They were just beginning to tie ribbons in a flicking white tail when Regina appeared in a billowing cloud of purple smoke. "Fools!" she yelled, her eyes flashing. "Release my steed or face me wrath!"

The children squealed and giggled as they took off for the woods and Emma caught the faintest glimmer of amusement or something like it in Regina's eyes before she turned and glared at the blonde.

"You kids be careful!" Emma called to the children lazily. A faint chorus of "Yes!" and "We will, Miss Emma!" faded away as Regina strode towards her, dark eyes smoldering. The years had softened both Emma and Regina's hard edges somewhat—the former mayor dressed somewhat more domestically than she once had, trading her intimidating suits and fuck-me heels for more simple jewel-toned dresses, pearl necklaces and the occasional cardigan. Her hair now nearly touched her shoulders in gentle waves and at times she almost appeared to have a pleasant demeanor. But of course, she was Regina and that impression usually evaporated the moment she opened her mouth.

"I see you're setting an excellent example for Storybrooke's children as usual, Emma," Regina said as she gestured to her ridiculously attired horse. "By allowing them to vandalize my property without a single reproach."

Emma grinned and approached the beast to stroke his muzzle. "I know a couple of those are in my girls scout troupe. I'll have to make sure they get their community service badges."

Regina smiled one of her old politician smiles. The one that could make little kids pee their pants and grown men run away screaming in the opposite direction. Emma was too used to it to be affected. "I was just about to take Cloud for a ride in the woods. Now I have to clean him up and groom all over again."

"Why bother?" Emma shrugged. "Ride him as-is. It suits you. Besides, I actually stopped over to see if you wanted some company."

"I don't." Regina growled.

"Too bad. I'm riding with you anyway," Emma replied as she made her way to the barn to saddle up one of Regina's mares.

"And to what do I owe this annoying and rude pleasure?" Regina asked Emma's retreating back.

"I need some private time with you to talk about our son," Emma said over her shoulder. "And it needs to happen now."

_SQSQSQ_

Emma had come up with both of the names for Regina's other two horses—Euphoria and Paranoia. She didn't want to know where her inspiration had come from and didn't ask, though she'd made sure to throw a few derogatory remarks about drug abuse the Savior's way when Henry was out of earshot.

They were both barely older than fillies, but Paranoia—a lovely chestnut with a star on her forehead—was skittish around anyone but Emma and so only she rode her. It didn't bother Regina since she'd secretly gotten her and Euphoria specifically for her and Henry to ride, though she'd never admit to it. She pretended not to be aware of a number of things—such as the reason for Emma's frequent visits. There was always an excuse about wanting to learn to canter, borrowing milk or needing advice about a spell but it was really because Snow and Charming wanted to sheriff to make sure she wasn't up to any funny business during her rehabilitation from the long process or atoning for her crimes. And Henry wanted her to make sure she was doing all right.

Emma was aware than Regina was aware of all this but they both simply pretended she wasn't. The fallen Queen eyed her blonde companion wearily. Gone were the once wild, unruly curls as she had kept her hair straight and often wore a headband or other foolish hair accessory that made her look like a brainless cheerleader. She had long since replaced her red leather jacket with a plain high-collared denim. She wore the late Rumplestilskin's old pocket watch at her hip—presumably a spoil of her failed relationship with Baelfire—and form-fitting khaki slacks. Motherhood had rearranged her priorities and it showed. It had been the brief look of concern in her eyes that worried Regina. The lost-girl scowl that had seemed permanently etched to her face when she first came to Storybrooke was back, but it disappeared as she glanced over at Regina and contorted her face as she tried not to laugh.

"Not a word, Sherrif," Regina barked. "You're the one who made me ride Cloud before I could rid him of this stupid carnival get-up."

"Yeah, sorry," Emma snickered. They steered Cloud and Paranoia through low-hanging branches and over tree roots at a slow trot, since Emma wasn't a very experienced rider. The sun was beginning to set behind the trees as twilight approached. "It's just that I've always dreamed of my Queen coming to rescue me on such a noble steed." She laughed and added, "The look on your face… it's priceless!"

She whipped her phone out. "I have to take a picture and snapchat it to Mary Margaret!"

She raised to device and made to snap a photo, but Regina waved her hand in annoyance and in a flash of purple Emma's phone turned into a banana. "There." Regina grumbled. "Now all you have to do is scratch your ass and you'll be the ape I always knew you could be. Now kindly explain what's going on with our son that's caused you to disturb my solitude."

Emma shrugged and stashed the banana in her back pocket. "You're right, Regina. It's time to stop horsing around." And then she was off on another laughing fit. Even Paranoia uttered a soft whinny that sounded like a chortle underneath her.

"Sheriff!" Regina hissed. "Don't make me incinerate you!"

"All right, all right. Geez louise," Emma said, wiping away tears of mirth from the corners of her eyes. She slowly become more serious, lowering her head so a curtain of blonde hair partially covered the setting sun's shadows dancing off her high cheekbones. "It's Henry," she said finally. "The way he's been acting."

Regina had noticed their boy growing distant and quiet over the past year. "Dr. Hopper said it's probably a phase," she reassured the blonde. "It's common for bright teenage boys like him to become somewhat sullen."

Emma shook her head, frowning. "It's more than that. Mary Margaret said she found an empty bottle of tequila in his backpack yesterday."

"What was that imbecile doing in his backpack?" Regina asked, hiding her concern.

"I don't know. She said he was withdrawn at school."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. Typical Snow White."

"She's his grandmother!" Emma defended her mother reflexively.

"Yes, well, I'm technically your grandmother but you don't see me digging through your belongings," Regina replied smugly.

"Step-grandmother, barely," Emma amended. "And you actually do that. All the time. My grandmother! Are you high? I don't see you baking me brownies, unless you're trying to poison me. Not to mention you're physically about five years older than me. My grandmother! That's rich. If Regina Mills is my grams than Leroy is my designated driver! That is the biggest load of—

"All right, all right! I get it!" Regina barked. "Henry? You were saying?"

"Right," Emma resumed her story. "Henry says it wasn't his."

"Then it wasn't," Regina said. Now that his mothers raised him on a joint-custody basis, Henry wasn't known to lie.

"I'm inclined to agree," Emma replied. "You raised him, and you're both a couple of major-league pixies. But… I don't know. I was pretty bad at his age."

Regina considered that for a moment. After all, genetically Henry _was _Emma's son. She imagined there were worse things that could be found in 17-year-old Emma Swan's backpack than a liquor bottle.

"I think," Emma said. "He needs, I dunno, a male influence in his life."

"Oh, Emma," Regina shook her head. "It's been a year since Neal left. Besides, he's got a fine example of masculine influence in you, Dear."

"Har de har har," Emma retorted. "But seriously, I think… he's resentful of me." She frowned. "Maybe he blames me for me and his dad splitting up. The other day he told me he wants to go live with him, and that's what concerns me."

"Absolutely not!" Regina almost yelled. She made an effort not to fly off the handle so as not to startle the horses. She tried to pat Cloud affectionately and got glitter on her hands. "Rumple's son? Never! Besides, Neal never stays in one place for long. That's not a good environment for Henry. He needs stability. I absolutely forbid it!"

"Regina, forbidding it isn't the answer," Emma's expression was pained. "Remember what Dr. Hopper said? You'll just end up pushing him further away! He's probably just… who the hell knows? Maybe he wants to go on fairy tale adventures again. He's been through a lot. He might just want to escape the reality of a broken home."

Regina sighed. "Well, there are no happy endings in this world. The whole reason we decided to stay in Storybrooke instead of the Enchanted Forest was so he could avoid going through what we went through." She paused for a moment, waiting for the sudden burst of emotion to pass. The Cricket had helped her gain control of her volatile disposition somewhat, but some things never left you. Even thinking about the Enchanted Forest caused the Evil Queen inside of her to stir. "If he wants to go on adventures, he can wait until he's eighteen."

"Or never," Emma agreed. "Aren't there any… spells?"

"I suppose we could an enchant an object that would track him and give it to him as a gift. He's been bugging me for a new pair of kicks."

"Sounds morally iffy," Emma mused. "But we have a teenager, so all bets are off."

After that it was getting too dark to continue riding, so they would have to resume parenting strategies the following day. Emma helped Regina feed and bathe the horses before returning home.

Regina went inside and poured herself a generous glass of cider—they were always generous these days—and set to work on finding an appropriate tracking spell for her son. She was just about to turn in when the brunette's cell phone rang.

"I hope you butt dialed me Sheriff," the Dark Queen slurred into the phone. She'd admittedly had one too many while going through her spellbooks. "It's late."

"It took me forever to turn my banana back into a phone you lunatic!" Emma shrieked on the other line. "It's Henry! Regina, he's missing!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_I figured on another chapter since I really enjoyed your reviews so please keep it up! I'll try to update once a week from now on, but that's about the best I can do since things are pretty crazy right now. Mercury's in retrograde *__**nods sagely**_

_I didn't see the last episode of uoat or tonight's, but I know everyone is going ape shit over the captainswan business. I'm sort of a multi-shipper but I love the devotion and intensity of swanqueeners. You guys seriously put out some of the best goddamn femslash of any ship on the internet, so my hat goes off to you. In fact, I was pretty intimidated to even start this story since you guys are all so awesome. _

_Also, just saw swanqueen tumblr dash about tonight's episode and I can't wait to watch it!_

_Anyway, blathering over. Enjoy!_

By the time Emma poofed to Regina's house in a cloud of light blue smoke, the older woman was nowhere to be found. Typical. Fearing the worse, she took off through the front door and down the street. She could have poofed to her parent's house too, but since they'd moved down the street from Regina to "keep and eye on her" (Regina insisted they had actually done it to annoy her) and subleted Mary Margaret's apartment to Emma, the blonde didn't see the point. Poofing a block away was the kind of overuse of magic that Henry had made both her and Regina promise not to indulge in.

Then again, as the Charming's house came into view, she began to think maybe she should have overindulged. It had been at least a year since Regina had driven her Benz through their front door. They'd been doing so well.

"How could you have let him wander off!" she could hear Regina shrieking. As she squeezed her way past the Mercedes over debri and drywall, she saw Mary Margaret try to pick up one of her shattered front double doors, perhaps to use as a shield. Regina's hands were raised in combat. Her dark eyes were wild and the beginnings of bright flames were forming in her palms.

"He was upstairs in his room the whole time!" Mary Margaret shouted back. "He probably just went for one of his walks! Did you check and see if Euphoria was in her stable?"

"YES, you idiot!" Regina howled. Emma sighed and raised her own hands. One of the reasons she'd decided to study magic upon returning to Storybook was because true love magic like hers was primarily defensive. It kept her son's mother in line at times like these.

"You might not want to use a wooden door as a shield against fireballs, ma," Emma said as her wrists shivered with chills and ice balls formed in her palms. She tossed them at Regina's hands and the fireballs fizzled out with a hiss. Seeing this, Regina gave up on magic and decided to lung at her step-daughter with fists that were still steaming.

Emma intercepted again and jumped in front of her mother, shoving Regina back. "Relax, Regina!" she yelled.

"Relax?" the brunette stared at her in disbelief. "My son is missing!"

"I all ready blew up at Mary Margaret, that's why she ran back home," Emma growled. "But freaking out isn't going to solve anything. Let's just calm down and find him, okay? We'll find him, Regina. We will always find him."

Regina's eyes narrowed in disgust at Emma's use of her parents' patented saying. "Golly gee," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "_Will _we, Emma?"

Mary Margaret tossed the door aside and dusted herself off. "He's not a little kid anymore, Regina. And he's… well, you know he can handle himself."

The three of them fell silent for a moment at Snow's unspoken statement about Henry.

"Not necessarily," someone else piped up. Tinkerbell, appearing suddenly, made her way through the hole in Mary Margaret's wall, her face pale. There were leaves stuck in her hair and it looked as though she'd just seen a ghost.

"When did Tinkerbell get here?" Snow asked no one in particular.

Regina dismissed Snow with a wave of her hand that caused a lamp in the corner of the living room to explode. She turned to her old friend. "You saw Henry?"

Tinkerbell nodded. "Yes, I did. I was gathering night berries in the woods for Granny when I saw him meandering along, looking very troubled—but he usually does these days. Anyway, I was going to call out to him, but then I saw…"

The green fairy's face paled again and she seemed to shiver.

"What did you see?" Emma prodded calmly.

Tinkerbell adjusted her blouse nervously. "Pixies."

Mary Margaret and Regina's eyes widened with disbelief. "Pixies?" Emma asked, clueless.

Tinkerbell began to visibly shake. "It's not that they're evil, per se… they're just… completely chaotic. They feed on pleasure and debauchery and they leave a path of destruction in their wake."

"But Henry can handle some Pixies," Emma tried to reason.

Tinkerbell shook her head, sky blue eyes wide. "Pixies are very old. Older than fairies and older even than the dark one. They also love children. I don't know if they wanted Henry for a specific reason but it could be that he was lost. That's usually when Pixies find you. They lead lost travelers astray."

Emma cursed under her breath. "Where is he, then? How do we find him?"

"Is he in danger?" Regina asked, her face now pale too.

"Well… that depends on your definition of danger." Tinkerbell suddenly looked embarrassed. "Pixies mostly like to play pranks and practical jokes, but they're also suckers for sad love stories. They probably took him to the Pixie Queen and… erm… well she… she likes her… playthings."

Emma closed her eyes and opened them again. She had a feeling she knew what Tinkerbell meant but she didn't want to think about it just yet or she wasn't going to be able to stay calm. Regina, however, looked as though she was going to faint.

"Okay. Again, how are we going to bust him out?"

The fairy's face crimsoned as her embarrassment deepened. "Well, it's not that simple. You'll have to get him out of the Pixie Queen's realm soon or he could be trapped there forever. There's a specific way to find the, er, the Queen's lair. You need to go to the woods during a full moon with your true love. Find a clearing with a patch of moss that faces north and…."

Tinkerbell stopped again, apparently unable to continue.

"And…?" Emma pushed impatiently.

And… well, you have to… fornicate."

"Oh," Emma said. "You have to have sex?"

Tinkerbell nodded.

"I would say that David and I could go, but he's still out of town investigating that portal in California," Mary Margaret said anxiously.

"Then I'll go!" Emma said fiercely. "Regina and I will go and get him, to Hell with true love!"

"It's the only way," Tinkerbell said sadly. "The only thing I can think of to do is ask Mother Superior for some Pixie Dust. I don't know if she has any, but if she doesn't I'm certain she could figure something out."

"Do it," Emma said quickly. "I don't care how we get him out, just go find that dust. I'm counting on you, Tink."

The fairy dimpled at her and disappeared.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

The last thing he remembered was gazing up at the full moon before a miniature person with red hair made an appearance. Henry hadn't quite woken, but a maddening jig was haunting his dreams.

"Wake up, little prince!" Someone, or something taunted in his ear.

"Isn't he handsome?" another shrill voice commented.

"Oh yes, much more so than the last Dark One."

Henry's eyes flew open. He looked around wildly, and saw that he was in a small room of some kind. He remembered watching cartoons when he was younger of animals that lived in hollowed out tree trunks. He appeared to be in one now, as he was surrounded by glistening bark walls hung with flowered garlands. He lay on his back on top of a stone slab, his ankles and wrists restrained in vines.

"What is this?" he groaned, his voice throaty. Out of the corner of his eye he could make out two distinct figures with bright red hair. They were rather small—no larger than small children, really.

"Why, you're in the realm of ecstasy, my boy!"

"I can tell by his staring that he's never been with a woman… or man." The other one piped up.

Henry clenched his teeth. "I suggest you let me go. Do you know who I am?" Anger pulsed through his veins and for once he let it run its course. The dark void that he normally tried so hard to ignore closed in around him. He felt himself slip slightly at the edge of the abyss.

"Being the Dark One won't help you here, sweet child," one his captors cooed. "Not when the Queen wants to have her way with you. But I wouldn't worry. She's not selfish when it comes to these things. We Pixies exist solely to create pleasure, after all."

"You'll pay for this," the boy muttered. "It's not just me you have to worry about. My mom is crazy. Both of them."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

While they waited for Tinkerbell's return, Emma made Regina back her Benz into the driveway while she magically repaired her mother's house. Grumbling, the dark witch appeased and when she returned to the blonde's side she made sure to shoot Snow White a death glare. "I hope you know you're never watching Henry again after this," she growled.

"Says the woman who let him slip away to Boston under her watch," Mary Margaret snapped.

"You know, my life would still be swell if you hadn't given him that stupid book to read in the first place. It's like you manage to ruin my life without even trying." Regina felt her skin tingle with angry dark magic.

"Well when it comes to ruining lives I learned from the best, didn't I?" Snow fired back.

"For crying out loud!" Emma groaned. "Will the two of you knock it off? It's been decades. DECADES. When are you going to let it go?"

Regina and Snow both opened their mouths furiously to reply, but were interrupted by Tinkerbell's timely arrival. "She had some!" the green fairy said brightly.

"Yippee," Regina muttered. She didn't want to think about the last time pixie dust had made it's way into her life.

Tinkerbell gave her a look that was a look. "I'll give it to Emma," she said slowly. "Let's hope her true love is nearby. The quicker we find him the quicker you get Henry back."

Without waiting for Emma to agree, she produced the green sparkling dust and let it run it's course. The air shimmered brightly like a million fallen leaves as the dust swirled and found its destination within seconds.

"…or her," Tinkerbell finished weakly. Regina and Emma were both covered in glittery Pixie Dust. The brunette felt a roaring sound in her ears begin to increase in volume as she slowly turned to the blonde, whose mouth was agape as she stared back at her through a shimmering green curtain.

"Tinkerbell," Regina said slowly. "Are you quite sure this is Pixie dust and not meth amphetamines?"

Tinkerbell blinked. "Look, Regina. Before you go nuts, hear me out—

"HEAR YOU OUT?" Regina bellowed. "Emma's right, to hell with true love! Are you out of your mind? First Daniel is my true love, then he dies and suddenly Robin Hood is my soul mate, and now you mean to tell me—" she sputtered incoherently before adding, "how many true loves can one person have?"

"Regina," Tinkerbell said in a small voice. "It's actually very uncommon for a person to have only one true love, especially in this world."

A dull thud sounded behind them. Mary Margaret had fainted. Emma blinked and went to kneel by her mother. "Ma," she murmered, trying to rouse her.

Regina pointed furiously at Emma, both of them still shimmering with green diamonds. "She's my enemy. My rival! The bane of my existence!"

"Come on, Regina," Emma muttered. "We're past that and you know it."

"But…" Regina fumbled. "Since when am I your true love?"

"Well, you all ready have a kid together, right?" Tinkerbell added hopefully. "For what it's worth, I think you make a lovely couple."

Regina tried to argue back by opening and closing her mouth, but no sound came out. Emma, unsuccessful in rousing her mother, shrugged and stood up. "I think one day we're all going to look back on this and laugh," she said. "Who knew Regina's baby mama drama could end up being a good thing, eh?"

"I can't believe you're being so blasé about this," Regina muttered.

"We're going to have to make the best of this Regina," Emma said, suddenly forceful. "While you're here losing your mind, our son is getting butt plugged by Pixies, remember?"

The mention of Henry brought Regina slowly back down to earth. Her emotions were swirling around inside of her, but right now she had to get them under control, for him. "Fine," she said coolly. "I almost forgot that this is probably the best day of your life anyway."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You and I are going to talk about this more while we look for moss facing north or whatever. It's a full moon, right Tink?"

The fairy nodded. "It certainly is."

"Right. Will you tend to my mother while I go pork your best friend, please?"

Regina, to her mortification, felt her face grow hot and a warmth ignite her core.

Tinkerbell nodded and giggled. "Of course, Sherriff. I'd take your horses if I were you. Pixies are quite fond of them and you'll need all the help you can get."

"Good. I can be Regina's naked fantasy on a noble steed," Emma replied as she grabbed the embarrassed brunette's hand and dragged her off.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

The mayor sat with her wolf in Granny's Diner after closing time. The two of them were alone together, which was happening a lot more lately. She sipped her coffee absently.

"Look over there," Red pointed out the window and the Mayor followed her gaze. She saw Emma Swan and Regina Mills trotting along on their horses, clearly headed for the main path to the woods. They both looked rather solemn, or perhaps chagrinned. She couldn't tell. But Emma's sword was strapped to her back and Regina's spellbook hung in its leather strapped bag at her side. "Wonder what they're up to?" Riding hood wondered. "I bet it's got something to do with Henry."

"I should probably go find out," the mayor replied. She downed her decaf and pushed the door of the diner open. "Emma! Regina!" she called out to them as she darted forward. Emma's sharp ears seemed to pick up on her call first and she said something to Regina, who stopped as well.

The two of them turned their beasts around to face her as she strode up to them. "Is everything all right?"

"No," Regina answered immediately. Emma shot her a look. Something was odd about the distance the two women were putting between themselves. Normally they were perfectly comfortable getting in each other's personal space—usually to yell at one another.

"Sherriff?" the mayor turned to the blonde, who blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"We've got a problem. There are pixies in town and they kidnapped my son. Regina and I are going to rescue him."

"Why are there Pixies here?"

"Hell if I know," Emma sighed. "Because it's Storybrooke? Anyway, I'll report back to you when we return."

The mayor nodded. "Try to find out why they're here and what they want."

"Roger that, Madame Mayor. By the way," Emma unhooked something shiny from her side and let it hang down from her horse's mane in front of her. It was…

"Rumple's old watch. Neal left it for me when he bailed. I know I haven't gotten the chance to talk to you face to face much lately. Things have been quiet around here, up until now I guess. But I think it's time I gave it back to you."

Belle didn't miss the way Regina stared at the Sherriff as she took the pocket watch and fastened it to her belt. "Thanks, Emma. I still miss him every day. Don't you leave me too. You come back safe, understand? Both of you!"

Emma threw her a cocky grin. "Understood." She clucked her tongue. "Let's go find Henry, Paranoia."

The mare turned towards the woods and Regina looked back at Belle and nodded once before following.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I'm so shitty about updating on the regular. I've been so absorbed in other shit that I still haven't even caught up completely on season three. But that's why Tumblr exists. **

**For those of you that guessed that Henry is the Dark One, yes, in this story he is. I had thought that A&E might go that route but probably not. As I've seen swanqueen shippers say many times before, they're not as good at writing as us (aside: those two yahoos, of course, own this material and I'm merely playing with Once Upon a Time and it's characters. End Disclaimer). **

**Also, I'm a little drunk so I'm sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes. For those of you who are very dim, the parts that are in italics are flashbacks. **

_ Snow was convinced that Regina had finally snapped and was going to kill them all for real this time. Emma didn't think so, but she knew the consequences would still be dire if she couldn't reach the other woman. _

_ The former mayor wouldn't answer the door or any phone calls for a week after they returned from Neverland and commanded Henry to hide Rumplestiltskin's knife, so the blonde decided that she needed some coaxing. _

_ When she finally found her passed out underneath her apple tree after what was obviously a rough night, she let the giant white horse sniff the woman until she woke up. "I don't know anything about horses, Regina," Emma said to the bleary dark eyes blinking up at her. "So you'll have to take over from here." _

_ "Are you trying to kill me?" Regina croaked as she slowly got to her feet. She tried to dust herself off, then groaned and bent over, using the apple tree as a hand-hold as she emptied the contents of her stomach onto the grass. Emma was feeling charitable enough to hold her hair back. _

_"Thought about it a few times, but I decided this was a better idea," the sherriff retorted, helping the brunette regain her balance. _

_ "Giving me a horse? That's a good idea? I don't know if your mother ever told you why I hate her guts, but let's just say horses were involved." _

_ Emma sighed and massaged her temples. Being the Savior really sucked. "We've all been having a hard time since Neverland. I'd say we're due for a fresh start. I signed you up for weekly appointments with Archie. I'll go with you if you want. Henry will too. He… misses you." _

_ Regina stared at her, and for the first time it hit Emma how old she actually was. Her eyes looked like the bottomless pit of ancient ruins. After what seemed like an eternity, she gently laid a hand on the patient horse's muzzle. "A white horse," she muttered. "How ironic." _

_ "I know I'm supposed to be the one who rides a white horse, but it's past labor day," Emma said lightly. _

_ Regina rolled her eyes. "I'll name him Misery," she whispered. "It's a fitting name for my steed." _

_ It was Emma's turn to look exasperated. "Don't be such a drama queen. The stable hand all ready gave him a name. It's Cloud. That's all he answers to." _

_ Regina shrugged and took Cloud's lead. The beast whinnied softly and blew air from his large nostrils. He followed the Evil Queen to her shed at the insistence of her clucking tongue. She paused for a moment and turned around, looking the Savior straight in the eye. "I suppose this is the part where I thank you," she observed. _

_ "It's what a nice person would do." _

_ She gazed at Emma for a few moments. It was one of her unnerving gazes that lingered longer than was absolutely necessary. She turned around and continued across her yard without another word. _

_ Figured. _

Emma recalled the incident as she and her dark companion scanned another clearing for moss. It was now one in the morning and they only had so many hours of moonlight before their son was lost to them forever. They'd been looking for only half an hour, and as urgent and impossible as this situation was, her mind continually drifted back to the gutter—specifically, what she and Regina were going to have to do when they found what they were looking for.

Since that day five years ago, she had become more or less friends with the older woman, or as much of a friend as you could be to Regina Mills, who had since replaced Rumple as the town weirdo that no one wanted to cross, but sometimes sought out if there were shady dealings afoot. He'd left no will, so she had more or less taken over his pawn shop in a coup and let Belle's new role as Mayor slide. _That's what I'm here for_. She had once said. She would deal with the dirt under the rug so Henry didn't have to.

In the years they'd known each other, Emma and Regina had gone from coming to blows to combative verbal sparring to grudgingly working with each other. Now they usually just bantered and exchanged infantile insults. In all that time it occurred to Emma that there was almost a sexual charge to their heated encounters but Regina's obvious beauty had never been relevant to her. As fascinating and maddening as the woman could sometimes be, the notion of a sexual relationship had never really occurred to her.

"But apparently you're my true love," the Sherriff chuckled out loud as she looked over at Regina for the first time since they'd started their search. The brunette seemed to be avoiding looking at her as well but now coffee colored eyes met hers in a cool stare. "Pixie dust is never wrong, right?"

Regina's voice returned to the low, raspy growl that Emma liked best. She had apparently calmed somewhat since her last meltdown. "Apparently," she replied as she shot a small fireball at a tree, leaving a burn that marked their path.

"Just tell me one thing, Regina. Have you ever even been with a woman at all?"

The brunette scowled and tightened Cloud's reigns. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Well, yes, actually, I would. Especially since I'm going to have to slam dunk you before daybreak."

It was difficult to tell when the woods were this dark, but Emma swore she saw her blush again. "Must you be so crude?"

"Just answer the god damn question!"

Regina sighed. "Yes, all right? Years and years ago, when I was married to… your _grandfather_," at this she made a noise of obvious disgust. "Of course I was not getting anything remotely resembling sexual satisfaction from that oaf, and if I ran off with another man I would have been apprehended and locked inside a tower at the least or executed for high treason at worse. So I made do with the occasional dalliance with the chambermaids."

Emma snorted. "The chambermaids. Of course. You probably made them give you head after they emptied your shit bucket."

"They were honored to do both," the ex-mayor replied smugly. "What about you, Savior? Have you ever strayed from the blade to sip from the chalice?"

"Duh," Emma rolled her eyes. "I've been to prison."

"Oh, I see. Well if your expertise was gathered from your prison wife, Big Sal, I suppose I'm in for a real treat."

"First of all, Regina, her name was not Big Sal. Secondly, I'll tell you this. I've done a lot of drugs and I've been with a lot of thugs—

"Naturally," Regina interrupted. "And might I add how thrilled I am that our boy has such a positive role model in his birth mother."

Emma continued as though she hadn't heard her. "I've done a lot of drugs and a lot of thugs and I'll tell you this. Those that have sipped from my chalice, as you called it, always come back for a second drink."

"They must have been thirsty, then," Regina said. The moonlight hit her eyes in just the right way and made them twinkle. For a moment Emma could have sworn she was flirting, but her thoughts were interrupted by a patch of green in the corner of her eye.

"Regina, look!" She pointed at the mound of moss at the base of a knarled tree with roots that twisted into an intricate staircase. "Check the compass. Is it facing north?"

They halted their horses, who whinnied their protests. Apparently they'd been enjoying the conversation above them. Regina pulled her compass from her bag and checked. "Yes," she replied after a pause. She looked around. "Are you sure this clearing is suitable? There are a lot of shrubs here."

"It'll have to do," Emma replied. "Our son needs us."

Regina nodded in agreement and as they both dismounted Emma felt her heart rate speed up unexpectedly. "I think it's a great love nest," she remarked nonchalantly as she bent down to observe the thick carpet of moss at the base of the tree. Their predicament was ridiculous enough as it was, she wasn't about to let it get awkward.

"I'm glad you think so, but right now I'd rather be somewhere else," Regina replied distantly. She tethered their horses to a small tree a safe distance away. She probably thought Emma didn't hear her whisper, "no peeking" to them before she strode forward like a moonlit wraith and stopped to stand about a foot away from the blonde.

"Do you think this is easy for me?" Emma asked, suddenly irritated. "My son might be copulating with pixies so I have to fuck the Evil Queen. This is not the Disney Movie I remember watching as a kid."

Regina crossed her arms across her chest. "You're Snow White's daughter. My only comfort in bedding you is anticipating the look on her face when we return with our son. And may I remind you that he is the only reason this one-time occurrence is happening. I am frankly sick and tired of my life being ruled by the whims of fate and destiny so while I may be your true love, I prefer to choose my own, pixie dust be damned."

"That pixie dust is screwing with me just as much as it screwed with you," Emma reminded her. "Do you honestly think I want you to be my true love?"

Regina was smug again. "They once called me the fairest of them all. Why wouldn't you?"

"Gee, I don't know," Emma exploded. "Maybe because you're a crazy evil witch and you've hated me since the day I was born?"

"_Before _you were born!" Regina barked back.

Emma took a deep breath to calm herself. "Okay, look. We're wasting time. This isn't a big deal, all right?"

"Very romantic, Sherriff. If this is your idea of foreplay—

"Will you just shut the hell up, Regina? I'm going to count to three, and on three you are going to kiss me. Got it?"

Regina's eyes widened. "Wait a minute! Why do I have to make the first move?"

"Because you're older!"

"Barely," the darker woman shot back venomously. "And you're clearly the more masculine one, swaggering around town like some alpha baboon, your rear end inflated as you swing your member about like a—

_"Regina!_" Emma fought the urge to unsheath her sword and hold it to her neck. "Calm down! We'll do it this way, then. On three, we start making out at the same time, okay?"

For a fleeting moment Regina's eyes pooled with vulnerability before the mask went back up. It made Emma's heart flutter against her ribs. "Fine," she said quietly.

_Here goes, _the Savior thought wildly. She took a deep breath and said slowly, "One… two…"

Emma had noticed that some people, when they went to plant one on her, crashed into her. Others slid into her mouth. Regina did neither. She floated through moonlight painted foliage like an ethereal ghost and brushed her lips against hers so lightly she almost didn't realize they were there—full and soft and tasting of lipstick and cider.

Emma reflexively reached up to make sure she was real and laced her fingers through silky locks of dark hair to touch the back of her neck, squeezing gently—urging her to come closer. If she was going to do this, it might as well be pleasant.

It was. Regina gradually increased the pressure, moulding her mouth against Emma's and causing the first stirrings of arousal in the blonde. A soft moan escaped her, causing tendrils of magic to light up her skin. Bright white sparks darted around them and she instinctively raised her hand at the same time her darker partner did. Their fingertips brushed, causing a jolt of energy to pass between them.

It flared white-hot and caused the most incredible feeling of blissful ecstasy to course through her body and ignite her center. She gasped. She'd never felt anything like it before. The most delicious throbbing pulsed in between her legs that was unlike any previously experienced desire—agonizing heat that swept through her in waves. Nothing had ever felt so good.

Regina clearly felt good too. With a feral growl she shoved Emma backwards. The blonde landed on her back on top of the carpet of moss at the base of the big tree and looked up at Regina, who gazed down at her predatorily. Emma had expected as much and assumed the dark witch to be sexually aggressive, but she couldn't have predicted her own enjoyment.

The brunette straddled her roughly and snapped her fingers. Emma felt her clothes slide off of her body magically and felt her breath hitch as the fabric caressed her skin. She grinned up at the older woman. "You're a dirty fucking slut, Emma," Regina purred, her pupils dilating with desire as her eyes raked Emma's bare form.

"Don't I get to see you naked too?" Emma replied with a coy pout.

"Shut up," Regina hissed. She lowered herself, cat-like, between Emma's legs—hovering for just one moment above the blonde's sex, her painted mouth inches away from claiming it. Emma panted ever so slightly, her legs vibrating with anticipation merely by feeling the other woman's warm breath on her center.

Regina's eyes were black with lust and the night sky painted them with twinkling stars. She nipped the base of Emma's hard stomach instead, causing the Savior to groan as she suckled and then trailed her tongue feather-light up the length of the blonde's tight, disciplined torso. She found the sweet spot on her neck easily and brushed aside blonde hair to bite and suck, branding her as she gently trailed her forefinger along Emma's clit.

"Fuck, Regina!" Emma whined.

"Patience is a virtue, Princess," Regina murmured huskily. She'd never called Emma "Princess" before. It was her official title and plenty of people in town referred to her as one, but she'd never liked it until now. It sent a thrill up her spine and she reacted by pulling Regina's face close and ravaging her with a scorching kiss. Regina moaned against her and slid her tongue inside Emma's waiting mouth. The blonde sucked on her tongue greedily and bit her bottom lip.

That did it. Regina finally inserted two fingers into Emma's soaking wet heat and began to pump roughly. The Savior cried out in pain and pleasure as Regina grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked on it.

"You like that, don't you?" Regina whispered wickedly in Emma's ear, pulling her hair and fingering her aggressively. Neither woman noticed the air begin to change around them. As the blonde moaned the bark on the surrounding trees paled and dead leaves shriveled and turned to shimmering dust. As Emma screamed her release, brightly colored flower buds popped out of tree branches and stalks of shrubs.

"Holy shit Regina!" Emma gasped. The brunette sat up and licked her fingers with satisfaction. Emma's thighs moistened. "I'm not done with you yet."

She pulled Regina back up against her and made short work of her clothes. To her delight the brunette resisted, which only encouraged her. Like most of their interactions, this was a struggle for dominance and control, only this time it was X-rated.

"How to get the Savior to taste your forbidden fruit?" the Sherriff teased as she managed to get on top of the other woman. She got her down to a lacey black bra and fumbled with the straps.

"It unhooks in the front," Regina said breathlessly.

Emma took it off and tossed it aside. "How did you know I like it rough?"

"Call it intuition, dear."

Emma whimpered as she looked at the naked woman underneath her. She'd always known on a subconscious level that Regina had a nice body, but to see the sweaty, olive skin writhing underneath her…

She placed her hands underneath Regina's knees and slid them up her thighs. The Evil Queen couldn't suppress a gasp as the white princess lifted her up slightly by her ass and draped her body across hers, claiming her mouth and devouring it.

It was a good thing there was no one within a ten-acre radius of them, or Emma would have had to arrest both herself and the former mayor for public indecency. Regina quivered underneath her as she soaked her body in wet, open mouth kisses. She took one nipple in her mouth and the brunette cried out helplessly.

"I can be a tease too," Emma giggled, and she moved down to nibble at soft thighs. The brunette laughed—a true, rich laugh that was unrestrained and held no malevolence.

The blonde decided she needed to hear more sounds like that, so she gave in and gently kissed Regina's sex, causing her laugh to turn into a low moan. Emma stayed her tongue as long as she could, gently gliding it along the older woman's clit until she felt Regina's hand on the back of her head. She shoved her face urgently into her slick, wet heat. Emma found the most sensitive spot and made out with it, sucking and licking until her partner exploded in her mouth, gasping with release.

The flower buds forming around them burst into full bloom. Emma didn't notice as she finished her meal in between Regina's legs and sat up, sighing contentedly.

Both women looked at each other for a moment, pleased by the fact that they both felt relaxed for the first time in months, but their reverie was short-lived.

The ground rumbled as a bright green light lit up the grove. Emma howled as the forest floor caved in beneath her feet and began to suck her through a gaping chasm.

"Emma!" Regina shrieked. "It's the portal!" Behind them, Cloud and Paranoia neighed in distress and reared, straining against their leads.

"Regina!" Emma bellowed back. The brunette scooted towards the portal frantically and the Sherriff was able to grab ahold of her bare ankle and grasp it tightly. She held on as the hole between the worlds dragged them down and swallowed the two of them whole.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Henry struggled furiously against his restraints for at least five minutes that seemed like five hours. He felt the darkness consume him with every failed effort to break free.

It was infuriating! Nearly seventeen years old, considered to be the most powerful magical being around, and he still needed his mommies to rescue him from a bunch of pixies.

He knew they were coming as surely as he knew the sky was blue. They would always find him. But they had to hurry up, because he was in deep shit and he knew it.

The room's previous occupants returned from wherever they'd been. The two lewd voices he'd heard earlier showed themselves and he felt even more frustration at being bested. They were small—no more than three and a half feet tall with bright red hair, mocking mouths and pointed ears.

"Allow us to properly introduce ourselves!" one of them squeaked. He and his companion both wore tunics made of shiny green leaves. "I'm poison and this is Ivy!" He gestured to companion, who appeared to be female.

Ivy rubbed her hands together gleefully. "Our queen is ready to begin the mating festival!"

"This is your last warning," Henry said very slowly, making sure the small creatures understood. "Let me go now, take me home and we'll forget this ever happened."

The pixies squealed with laughter. "He's got an even better sense of humor than Rumplestiltsken!"

Their mention of his grandfather made Henry's blood boil. The imp's last words to him floated through his mind. _You're doing me a big favor, my boy. _Right.

"Do you know who I am?" the teenager exploded.

Poison and Ivy ignored him. "Tralalalalala!" they both sang as they darted to the tree bark walls and kicked them. They collapsed as though made of plywood. The smoke cleared from the impact and Henry saw that he was in the middle of what was clearly a magical forest. Ten-story tall trees with wide, flat leaves towered above him and swayed proudly against a cloudless pink sky. Floating white lights hovered lazily over the pine-needle covered ground.

There were pixies everywhere—all in various states of undress with plant-like clothing covering inane and hardly appropriate parts of their tiny bodies.

He thought he'd been dreaming about the crazy, magical flute music but now it blared obnoxiously in his ear as swarms of pixies bumped and grinded each other wildly as though they were in some sort of enchanted mosh pit.

An official looking pixie wearing tree bark armor flew above the debauchery with a pair of grey moth wings. "All stand at attention for her highness, Queen Mab of the Pixie Folk!"

The crowd of pixies stopped humping each other and stilled somewhat, vibrating with excitement. The turned to face a clearing next to the small group of Pixies that were playing the annoying flute music. Their backs straightened and they began to play something somewhat more serious but equally as grating.

Dark green vines began to poke out of the ground, coiling and twisting erotically like a pile of writhing snakes. The bud of a bright yellow flower began to form. The pixies ooed and aaahed and exclaimed with admiration. The flower bloomed into a large daffodil and in a shower of extravagant glitter, a new pixie emerged.

Queen Mab was somewhat cuter than the other pixies, though her face was still pinched with mischief. Unlike the others, her hair was more strawberry blonde than red. She wore a dress made of rose petals and floated above the crowd of pixies with butterfly wings—a crown of primroses perched jauntily on her head.

Now was as good a time as any for Henry to make himself heard. Especially his irritation had reached its breaking point. "Do you know who I am, Pixie Queen?" he shouted, trying to sound as menacing as possible.

Mab and her subjects gasped and turned to him in unison. Pleased that he finally had their attention, he went on, trying to imitate Regina in his dramatic proclamation.

"I'm the grandson of Rumplestiltzkin and Snow White! My mother is the White Princess of the Enchanted Forest and the Savior of the Fairy Tale Kingdom! I was raised by the Evil Queen and I am the Dark One whose heart is the truest in the land! Let me go or suffer the dire consequences!"

The other pixies were silent as Mab drifted lazily over their hands and landed slowly next to the stone slab Henry was bound to. She observed him for a moment with her head cocked before shrieking joyfully, "Then my subjects have brought me a fine morsel!"

The pixies whooped and the flutists resumed playing their annoying jig. The rest of the creatures went back to their gratuitously frenzied dirty dancing with each other. One pixie shrieked and took her skimpy bikini top made of two sunflowers off and twirled it in the air above her head. A small pair of panties made of spider webs flew through the crowd and hit Henry in the face.

"Don't worry," Mab giggled next to him in her squeaky voice. "I'll be gentle with you sweetie." She reached for him greedily and he squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself.

"My Queen!"

He opened his eyes again to see the pixie with tree bark armor fly up next to them. Mab sighed. "What news, Turnip? I'm busy."

"We have intruders from another realm, my Queen. Two mortal witches."

Henry grinned broadly. "Now you'll be sorry."

Mab rolled her eyes. "Bring them to me."

Poison and Ivy returned and shoved Emma and Regina into Henry's line of sight. Both of them were wearing white shifts and embarrassed expressions on their faces. Henry noticed with glee that there was a sword shaped lump under Regina's front.

"Just give me my son back and no one gets hurt," Emma said, cracking her knuckles threateningly.

"Actually, all of you will get hurt," Regina snarled. "I will destroy all of you perverted imbeciles. You will suffer for an eternity until you beg for death, forever regretting the day you crossed the Evil Queen and her son."

"Sheesh!" Mab exclaimed. "Will someone get this dark-haired one a valium?"

"You heard them, Turd Blossom," Henry smirked at the tree bark pixie. "You're in trouble now."

"It's Turnip," he grumbled.

"Good one kid," Emma said, her eyes glittering. Both her and Regina looked oddly flushed.

"Wait a minute." Mab's lavender eyes narrowed. "How did the two of you get here?"

Suddenly the entire forest fell dead silent as every pixie, including the musicians, turned to witness the scene unfolding before them.

Poison and Ivy snickered as Henry's mothers both turned beat red. "We had to give them shifts to wear, your majesty."

Mab's eyes widened. "You mean… my god, how absolutely delicious!"

Emma and Regina both shifted uncomfortably.

"The Evil Queen and the White Princess! How ironic and taboo. How tragically romantic! How hopelessly beautiful!" Mab seemed to have stars in her eyes as she twirled around like an anime character.

"Enough!" Regina shouted angrily. "Emma!" She pulled the front of her shift outwards and the sword fell obscenely down between her legs and speared itself into the ground. Instantly, half of the pixies in the forest fell over shrieking.

Mab stopped twirling and her mouth fell open in horror. "What have you done?" she shrieked. "Steel? In MY forest? Seize them!"

All hell broke loose as the entire crowd of pixies advanced on them. Seeing their advantage, Emma immediately pulled her sword out of the ground and lunged towards the Pixie Queen.

Regina stumbled backwards as pixies swarmed her. Her eyes flashed purple and she flexed her fingers. Two purple-handled swords materialized in her hands and she swung them wildly. It was effective. Most of the creatures flew backwards, but the Evil Queen wasn't known for being a swordsman and it was only a matter of time before she would be overpowered.

Turnip's attempts at defending Mab from Emma's onslaught were failing. She slashed at his armor and it splintered. He howled with pain as the steel burned the skin on his small chest. It seemed to melt slightly, as though disintegrating in acid.

"Emma!" Regina called out to the blonde again and tossed one of her swords at her. Emma caught it by the handle and criss-crossed its blade with hers, inches away from Mab's neck.

The pixies froze in terror and watched their Queen tremble at Emma's mercy.

"You horrible bitches!" Mab hissed. "The fae _hate _steel! Those stuck up fairies you hang out with pretend it doesn't bother them but it turns their stomachs just as much as ours!"

Emma snorted and jabbed the blades closer to her neck. Mab squealed as her flesh began to burn. "Know what I hate? Having to rescue my son from a bunch of horny pixies!"

Mab held up her hands, trying to keep them as far away from Emma's swords. "All I was going to do was keep him in my harem with the rest of my mortal love slaves for all eternity. What's so bad about that?"

"Please kill her, Emma!" Regina hissed.

"We can work this out!" Mab squeaked. "What do you want, Savior?"

"Let Regina and Henry go." Emma said quietly. "And send the three of us back home."

Mab rolled her eyes again. "As you wish, forest princess."

The last thing Henry heard the Pixie Queen say before the Fae forest vanished was, "I'll get you for this."

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Time was most definitely different in Storybook than it was in the Fae Forest. When Emma, Henry and Regina materialized in Snow's kitchen it was nearly four in the morning, even though they'd been with Queen Mab for only a few minutes.

"Henry!" Snow gasped, and enveloped the young man in a bone-crushing hug. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry Grams," the boy muttered into her armpit.

"You are so grounded, kid," Emma said, trying to sound stern.

Henry scowled. "I was just taking a walk."

"Without telling Mary Margaret? You know better. Regina, take him home, will you?" She tossed her apartment key to the brunette, who caught it. Both women avoided looking at each other.

"None of this would have happened if this moron had been keeping an eye on him," Regina scowled at Mary Margaret.

"Come on, Regina! It was an accident!" Snow groaned.

Regina feigned sympathy. "Oh, an accident? Okay, Snow." She turned to the kitchen wall and raised her hands. The wall exploded into smithereens, sending bits of drywall, siding and insulation everywhere until the dust settled enough to reveal a hole large enough for a grown man to walk through. "Oops. That was an accident too."

Regina strode over debri through the hole, making some remark about how her and Tnkerbell would retrieve the horses at dawn the next day. Before following, Henry turned and flashed Emma a ghost of a smile. For a moment they were back in the old days of Operation Cobra. "Cool move towards the end. That thing with the swords, I mean."

Emma grinned back. "I call it the slingshot."

Henry chuckled and followed Regina outside through Mary Margaret's wall.

Snow rounded on Emma. _Out of the fire and into the frying pan_, the blonde thought sheepishly.

"Nice shift, by the way. Looks like you and Regina got up to a lot of moves tonight," she said accusingly. "Do you know how many smelling salts it took for Tinkerbell to wake me up? If I were known for keeping secrets, which I'm not, I would hesitate to tell you father about all this when he gets back. He's going to blow a gasket."

Emma ran a hand over her face tiredly. "What do you want me to say?"

"At least tell me it was terrible," Snow replied.

_It wasn't. _Emma thought privately. "Do you want to hear about the whole thing? Blow by blow?"

The color drained out of Mary Margaret's face. "No! God, no! But how do you expect me to feel? I'm your mother! And she's… _Regina!_ Is this some rebellious phase you're going through? If it is, you picked a hell of a time to go through one!"

The blonde suddenly wished she was back with Queen Mab and the pixies. Anywhere but here. "Can we talk about this later, Ma? I'm tired."

"Fine," Mary Margaret replied stiffly. "But can you do me one small courtesy?"

"Yeah?" Emma repaired her mother's kitchen wall with magic as she waited to hear the request.

"Could you maybe tell Regina to stop destroying my house? I don't know if you've noticed this, but you're the only person she listens to."

Emma stared blankly into space.

**Well, shit. That chapter was longer than I thought it would be. My bad. In case you're wondering how Regina had Emma's sword, it fell through the portal with them and she stashed it. **

**I borrowed a lot of the mythology in here from lore books, but added a small personal twist. What do you think is going to happen next to these lovely ladies? And why were the pixies in Storybook? Guess you'll have to see…**


End file.
